


Haunt

by EvilMuffins



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Forever, and ever....





	Haunt

“Corrin...” The voice that had once sent chills down the princess's spine now filled her heart with joy each time she heard her wife approach.

Corrin placed her book aside. “Yes, dear?”

“Are you unharmed?” Rhajat asked, seating herself on the edge of the table, legs crossed.

“Yes, of course,” Corrin reassured, placing her hand over Rhajat's.

“If I were at your side, I could better protect you.” Rhajat frowned.

Corrin felt her heart sink. She hadn't been looking forward Rhajat confronting her about being placed on the sidelines as of late.

“Of course.” Corrin smiled.

*

She had told her to go pair off with Mitama, yet still, Rhajat returned to Corrin's side. The spells flying from her tome reached further than the tip of the Yato ever could.

The sound of an arrow whizzed by Corrin's ear; a tome dropped uselessly to the dirt.

“Rhajat!”

The mage crumpled into her arms.

Lowering Rhajat's injured form to the ground, arms shaking, Corrin fumbled in her pouch. _Concoction... Elixr... Nothing!!_

The battlefield was a blur.

Even while in dragon form tears streaked down Corrin's cheeks as she whisked Rhajat off behind a clump of bushes.

*

The sight of Rhajat lying unconscious in the medical tent was exactly what Corrin had feared.

She had witnessed Leo struck down during their fight against him in the swap just days earlier. The thought of seeing anyone else she loved come to harm terrified her, yet she had allowed it to happen again.

A soft groan arose from Rhajat's lips, and Corrin paused in stroking her hair.

“...Corrin?”

“I was so worried!” Corrin sobbed. “Tell me, how are you feeling?”

Hand shaking, Rhajat placed her own overtop Corrin's with a smirk. “You shouldn't fear losing me, my love. I'd simply come back to haunt you.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
